Tell Me It Ain't A Lie
by Lookat.theFlowers.23
Summary: Takes place in season 2. Shane Walsh was a dick and a asshole. Beth Greene was innocent and was sweet. Two complete opposites, but still completely the same. These two worlds collide and create... what? Disaster? Perhaps not, you see these two create the exact opposite. But what is the opposite of disaster? Well that's a damn good question. Find out by reading. Shane/Beth
1. Chapter 1

**Beth and Shane story I promised! And of course it starts off at season two when the find the farm. REVIEW ya'll!**

**Chapter 1-**

_**Beth's POV**_

Something about him didn't seem right. When we were having the ceremony for Otis he seemed off. What he said just didn't make sense to me. He shaved his head, but why? Nothing seemed wrong with his hair before, except that there was a patch of hair missing. I sighed.

"Beth you alright?" I looked over at Jimmy and nodded. He didn't seem to buy it, but he left the subject alone. We were doing some yard work until the sound of an engine roared. I looked out in the distance and saw a RV. Then a green car and a motorcycle came into to view seconds later. It was the rest of Rick's group I believe.

**[Author's Note: I don't remember which came first the ceremony or the rest of the group.]**

"Beth!" I heard my daddy call me name. I took my gloves off and shoved them in my back pocket. I walked over to the front of the house where my daddy was standing.

"Yes daddy?" I asked softly.

"Can you go check on Carl please," I nodded and headed in the house. I walked into the room and walked over to the edge of the bed. I put my wrist to his forehead; he was warm, but he wasn't burning. Next I checked his gunshot wound. It looked like it was healing well. I smiled down at the little boy, he was lucky. I walked out of the room and then out of my house. I searched for my daddy only to see him talking to Rick, Andrea, Daryl, and Shane. I walked over to daddy and stood next to him. My daddy looked over at me.

"How's the boy?" I nodded.

"His doin' just fine daddy," He smiled at me before looking back at the map that lay on the table. "What's goin' on if you don't mind me askin'."

"Were trying to find someone we lost," I looked up from the map at Shane.

"Oh," I looked back down at the map.

"Bethie why don't you make Rick's group something to drink," I nodded. I knew daddy didn't want me hearing their conversation. I looked through the cabinets trying to find the sugar, when I found it I set it on the counter. Next I got lemons, a wooden spoon, several cups, a juice squeezer thing, and a pitcher. I cut about ten lemons in half and started using the squeezer thing. It was harder than it looked, but I managed to get four half's of the lemons done.

"Need help?" I jumped and turned to the kitchen entrance only to see Shane leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Um… actually yes I do," I smiled at him before turning to the lemons. I felt Shane's presence get closer until he was directly behind me.

"Lemonade?" I nodded. "Alright then what you want me to do?"

"You can continue what I was doing while I get the water and ice and sugar mixed together," I stopped twisting the lemon and turned to face Shane. I almost ran into him just by turning around. My breath hitched in my throat. I looked up to meet his eyes, but something about them seemed cold. I saw him smirk.

"You alright?" I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"Yeah I'm just fine. Now if you'll excuse me," I said trying to move around him.

"Of course," He stepped aside letting me through. I walked over to the freezer, which barely worked anymore, and pulled an ice container out. I took the pitch and grabbed three water bottles to pour the water in the pitcher. Once that was done I took the sugar and dumped about a cup of sugar. I looked over to Shane who only had two half's of a lemon left to go.

"How'd you do that so fast?" Shane looked over at me then back to what her was doing.

"I'm just stronger than you," I gasped and looked around the kitchen for something. I took a handful of flour and threw it at him. He looked up and gave me a glare.

"What was that for?" I cracked a smile at him.

"Cause I felt like it," He smirked and started walking towards me.

"Now how would you feel if I did the same thing?" Shane dumped flour on my head. I gasped and wiped the flour from my eyes.

"That wasn't nice," I reached for more flour and threw some more at him. We ended up in a food fight containing flour and eggs. Yes we found eggs and started cracking them on each other. We were laughing until a voice rang out.

"Bethany Reign Greene what do you think your doin'?" Shane and I froze. I looked at the entrance of the kitchen and saw Maggie, Lori, Rick, and Dale standing there.

"Uh… making lemonade," I answered.

"You're using flour and eggs to make lemonade?" Maggie asked looking at me then to Shane. I nodded biting my bottom lip. "You better clean this mess up Beth." Maggie then turned and walked away.

"So how does the lemonade taste?" Dale smiled at me. I took my finger and swiped it across my cheek then took a taste. My gag reflex kicked in at the taste of it.

"Good. Wanna taste?" I smiled.

"I think I'm good but thank you," Dale laughed before walking out as well. I shifted awkwardly; the air was filled with tension that was coming off of Rick, Lori, and Shane.

"Well I'm just goin' to wash up so if ya'll excuse me," I started walking up the stairs to my room which held a bathroom.

**Well um… I just don't know if this was good or not. Tell me in the REVIEWS!**

**Love ya'll- Bethernor ;***


	2. Chapter 2

**Shane and Beth chappy 2 y'all!**

**Way to long since an update. Sorry 'bout that… school started and there is so much work already plus all that writers block. And then my internet goes down…then my computer breaks. So that is the reason for the long wait.**

**Season 5 started! Yeah!**

**Chapter 2**

**Beth's POV**

I took a quick shower before heading back down stairs to clean up the mess. I looked long and hard at all the eggs and flour everywhere before smiling a tad bit. I grabbed a wash rag and wetted it. I sighed as I had to scrub the flour and egg off of everything. I was probably half way done when I heard a cough.

I looked up and saw Shane standing in the door way. "Need help?"

"No I don't… but thanks for the offer," I said softly, but apparently he didn't hear me or he ignored my answer because he grabbed a rag and began helping.

"Your sister was really pissed at you," I stole a glance at Shane.

"She probably was…is," I heard Shane hum.

"She always yell at yah like that?"

"Only if she's angry or something," I replied. "You got any siblings?"

"Only child," He answered. "Parents probably wished they had more kids." I looked at Shane questionably.

"Why?"

"Parents didn't like me," He said out flat.

"They didn't?" I asked.

"Nope. Got into all sorts of fucking trouble," He laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"I wouldn't doubt that for a second," I smiled. Shane shook his head playfully.

"And why do you say that?" I looked down at the ground.

"Just the way you act… I guess," I softly said.

"And how do I act?" I could feel his gaze. I shrugged my shoulders. "You don't know?"

"I know…but I can't explain it," I looked back at Shane.

"You're too innocent for your own good," I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sure you've never made a mess like this one. Never cussed…never went out and had fun. You just did what daddy told you to," I thought about it for a moment and after that moment I agreed with him. "The world is shit now. Make the most of this shit world though."

"Daddy would kill me if I ever left this house in this world," I said. Shane nodded.

"You ain't his baby girl… you haven't been for awhile. It's 'bout time you be your own person," I looked at Shane more confused.

"Why you tellin' me this?"

"Why not?" He retorted.

"I…I don't know," I spoke defeated.

"Exactly," He gave me a little wink causing me to blush and look away. "Don't be so embarrassed over an innocent wink."

"I'm not," I said still looking away.

"Then why you blushin?" I sighed. I stood up and started cleaning the cabinets. Shane followed and cleaned the fridge. I reached up to clean some egg of the very top of the cabinet, but I couldn't reach. I tried jumping, but it was useless.

Suddenly I felt something, no someone, press against my back causing me to freeze.

"Let me help you with that," I heard the deep and dare I say sexy voice in my ear. I could feel the heat coming off of Shane's body to mine. I watched his hand clean the egg off; afraid to do anything else. I could hear my heart beating to the point where it sounded like a machine gun. I didn't even realize Shane was all ready done until I heard his chuckle. "See to innocent." Then he walked out.

I stood still for a second before moving. I looked around and noticed that kitchen was clean. Time went by fast, I thought.

I sighed put the rag into the sink and decided to go get fresh air.

**So I am sorry you guys just waited for this little chapter. God I truly am fucking sorry.**

**Please review!**

**Bethernor ;***


	3. Chapter 3

**Tell Me It Ain't A Lie**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Well if you read the update for I've Found You-You've Found Me you know I'm tired as shit.**

**.**

**.**

**So this chapter might be a complete shit eating one or maybe it will be good. Who the fuck knows.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So this ain't gonna be long cause right now I don't have fucking patients for a long chapter.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I've been watching the fucking marathon waiting for god fucking damn s:5 e:9… so yeah, but I need my fucking sleep after I write this and my other updates.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So early apologizes for what fucking shit I'm writing and shit.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'll just start chapter 3 already.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 [Tell Me It Ain't A Lie]**

**Beth POV***

I stood outside letting the sun bathe me. It was hot outside, but I felt hotter considering what Shane did. I sighed.

"Beth?" I looked in front of me and saw Lori.

"Yes ?" I asked politely.

"You okay?" Lori looked concerned, but at the same time I saw jealousy in her eyes.

"Yes I'm alright. Why do you ask?"

"Just that Shane isn't exactly someone you want around," She answered.

"I don't see anything wrong with Shane. If you don't mind me asking, , but what is it that you have against ?" didn't sound right to say aloud.

"I don't mind… it's just that he has done some bad things," Lori looked down, putting a hand on her stomach unaware of it.

"Haven't we all done bad things, ?"

"No not all of us… but most, yes. I don't believe you've done anything bad Beth," She smiled at me.

"But that's what you believe… not what you know," I answered. Lori raised an eyebrow before laughing.

"You're right," And with that she walked into the house probably to check up on Carl.

I walked off the porch and towards the horse stables. We had five horses, one cow, two barn cats, and a couple of hens and roosters. I went over to Ellie, my gray and blonde pinto.

"Hey there girl," I smiled. Ellie neighed and nuzzled into my head in response. Ellie and I've been together since she was a foal and I was five years old. She was my best friend growing up. "It's been a while since I've visited. Hasn't it?" The horse bobbed her head up and down.

"You're really good with horses?" I jumped and turned to the entrance of the stables. Surprisingly it wasn't Shane, it was Rick. "Sorry I didn't mean to spook yah."

"No…no it's fine," I giggled. "And to answer your question, . No I'm not really good with horses. It's just that Ellie here and I have been together since foal-hood and childhood." Rick nodded.

"Is Shane giving you a hard time?" I looked at Rick and shook my head.

"No he isn't, . Just being friendly," Rick looked unconvinced.

"He pressuring you into anything you don't want to do?" I felt my face heat up with both embarrassment and anger.

"With all do respect … Shane isn't raping me or anything like that. So like I said…he is just being friendly," Rick nodded, but still looked unconvinced.

"Alright then. Just wanted to make sure," Rick walked out of the stables.

_What is it with the Grimes family and Shane? _

I knew that it wasn't my business, but Shane must of done something to make Rick and Lori ask me these questions.

Ellie pushed me and I stumbled. I turned around glared at her. All Ellie did was bob her head to the entrance telling me to leave.

"Alright. Bye to you too," I huffed before leaving the stables.

.

..

.

.

.

**Why is it that at every end of my BethXShane chapters Beth is leaving?.**

**.**

**.**

**Any way that was a short short chapter and so so sorry for that.**

**.**

**.**

**. R%EVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW guys! Thanks.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Love y'all**

**-Bethernor ;***


End file.
